Reason
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: They call me evil and seek to destroy me, but I am the darkness I am invincible. A Yami Malik oneshot reflective spoilers.


_Reason_- A Yami no Malik one-shot reflective

They call me evil; they call me destruction- but I am neither. They think it is their duty to stop me- and quite possibly, it is. But they have it in their puny minds, barely capable of coherent thought, that I desire to destroy the Earth. In that they are mistaken. I have no desire to destroy the world- only an insatiable need for power over the humans, those mortal beings who think they are superior.

But I know they are not superior- they never can be, for the Gods would not allow it. He, who thinks he can control the Gods, is really controlled by them. I have seen it before, and the weak mortal who willingly agreed to accept my help (for I have no use of the assistance of so weak a being) has seen it as well. Even he who thinks this whole matter a waste, mere child's play, has seen it; seen the deterioration he suffered, trying to make the Gods' power his own. But the Gods are not willing servants and do not give their power to just anyone. And those they grant the chance to share their power with are stricken by illnesses so violent, that the little control they once held over the Gods is gone.

Only one can truly control the Gods, those formidable beings of true chaos. That one…is me. Perhaps that is why they all see me as a threat- they know of my power, of my control over the three God monsters- the true beings of destruction. It is through them that I appear dangerous to those weaklings, those mortals who dare challenge me. But they have no hope of winning, for who can destroy the darkness?

Unlike the spirits of the Pharaoh, that one so sanctimonious and virtuous, and the stealthy, back-stabbing thief, I am different. Special, for my very being, my entire existence, is made up of darkness. I _am_ the darkness, while the other two fools are merely dead souls bound to weak mortals who hinder them- poison them with their softness. Perhaps had they not been chained as they are to their hosts, they could be considered my match. But in their current state, their darkness pales in comparison to me.

I am not bound to my "host." Though made by his anger and his hatred for his ancestors' cursed way of life, I do not need him. If he is gone, I continue to go on, because anger lives forever. Was I not the only one capable of forcing my host from our shared body? I doubt not that, had the thief such an ability, he too would have taken his host's body for himself. The Pharaoh is weak, and would be reluctant to take his host's body. If he could, I believe he would eject himself from the shrimp-sized fool. But they are merely guests in this world; they do not truly belong in this time period, and that is why they must co-exist with their hosts. But darkness is everywhere, and hatred lives in everyone, even the Pharaoh's host; for does he not hate me? As he should? For I have done terrible things. Indeed, most atrocious things. It was I that killed my servant's father, for he tried to keep me locked away. Indeed, Rishid would have been next, had the feelings my host had for him were not so strong. But I still found ways to influence my servant. It was I, after all, that came up with the plan to rob the Pharaoh of his powers; my idea to find the Gods and claim my birthright, for as an offspring of darkness, I alone can control the Gods. It was I as well that found the Shadow Realm, the world of ultimate darkness- my home away from home, as it were. The fools there should be grateful to be my guests, especially that brat servant of mine.

Yes, I even sent my servant, the one who is the reason I live. Should I not be grateful to him, he who gave me life? And yet, he chose to feed me with his fury, chose to hide me from those that would try to destroy me. He followed my every bidding, followed my commands of destruction, of flight, of thievery. Indeed, did he not chose to act as my servant? What favor, then, would it have been to treat him as any different? He served his purpose to the extent I needed. And when I discarded him, I sent him to the best place I could think of- the Shadow Realm. If he had not tried to oppose me, and stringing that fool of a thief along, perhaps I would have spared them. As it is, they rely on not my mercy, but the hospitality of that world of shadows.

As for that girl- that was unfortunate. I had nothing against her, simply her humanity. She could have backed down before, and I would not have harmed her. As it is, she was a fool, like the rest of her kind, to take me on. I gave her fair warning, but she lost- for no one defeats the darkness- and I had no choice but to send her to the Shadow Realm as well. As I see it, she's gotten a head start on the rest of the human population. By the time I'm done, the Shadow Realm will be overcrowded with the souls of those weak mortals, and one by one, they'll disappear into madness.

It was unfortunate that I was unable to send the meddling mutt, the Pharaoh's lackey, to the Shadow Realm as well, but he's just delaying the inevitable. Of course, I would have liked to accomplish that simple task, just to see the look on the Pharaoh's face. Still, I did manage to get him into a coma, which was just as good. It seems to me that that fool hardy human is stronger than any would guess. He resisted the power of the Sennen Rod, was able to survive seemingly unscathed from, not one, not even two, but _three_ attacks from Ra. Of course, one was a fake, but the damage it caused my servant's loyal dog Rishid was enough proof of how dangerous an imposter God is. To have been able to destroy that strong spirit would be a victory in itself, and the Pharaoh would not have his dog's perseverance as a reason to keep believing.

He stands there now, just daring to protect his pathetic weakling "friends." It sickens my gut to see that self-righteous smirk twist the features of his detestable face as he dares proclaim that he will emerge victorious. So, he has two Gods on "his" side, so he believes, but no God is greater than Ra, the father of them all. Ra is the sun, the light that will blind the Pharaoh into defeat. No can defeat Ra nor I, for I am the darkness and my God is the light, and between the light and the dark lie only shadows. The only fate, therefore, of one who opposes the light and dark is to find himself amongst the shadows.

I hate to do it really. Torturing them is so much fun. But the Shadow realm…it hungers for souls…and Ra…he hungers for blood…and I must obey.

Not even reason can stop me now.

_Owari_

Yami no Malik story. I like it, surprisingly. Hmm. Fun stuff!


End file.
